


Safe

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep, and Connor is there to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

You laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Connor was peacefully asleep next to you, his snoring a little louder than usual. You smiled at the sound, although it could not settle your mind. He was constantly risking his life for the good of others, which was why you fell in love with him in the first place. But you were no longer so keen on the _risking his life_ part. He would come back to the Homestead battered and bruised, lacerations covering his skin, new scars littering his body. He didn’t want you to worry about him, which is why he was apprehensive about letting you into his life in the first place. But you both fell hard, and now neither of you wanted to be parted.

You looked over to him, his large, muscular back exposed to you. The blanket was up to his waist, covering his legs. You brought your fingers to his dark skin, leaving a faint trail along a scar. It pained you to see him with all of these scars, but they only made him more perfect in your eyes. You curled up closer to him, pressing your lips to the scar your fingers were on before. His snoring stops, and you mentally curse yourself for waking him up. You move away slowly, and he turned over quickly. “Is everything alright? Why are you not sleeping?” He asked, voice drowsy. He rubbed his eyes. He looked down at you, searching your gaze.

“I didn’t mean to wake up. Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” you whisper. Your hands found his chest, and you look down at your hands, avoiding his eyes. Suddenly, you are wrapped up in his arms, the warmth from his body coming onto your skin. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head, where he soon rested his chin.

“What is wrong?” He whispered, his voice sending a shiver through you. You felt the truth surging to your lips, and tears threatened to leave your eyes. You took a deep breath.

“I know you told me not to, but I can’t help but worry about you. I wish you didn’t need to do all of this. I wish you didn’t come back with scars and bruises and wounds all the time. I just want you to be safe.” A tear fell. You felt his hold on you tighten slightly, pulling you in closer, if that were even possible.

“I know. But I must do this.” He spoke into your hair.

“I’m not asking you not to, I just…” you trail off, not knowing exactly what you want to say. His calloused palms run up and down your back, sending waves of comfort through your body. You try and steady your breathing.

“I know it is dangerous, but I will always come back to you. That is a promise.” He placed a second kiss on your head, sending tears streaming down your face. He lets you cry for a few moments. He pulls back a little, to help wipe the tears away. You stop crying, his hands cradling your face. His eyes are gentle, a small frown appearing on his lips.

“You better come back to me,” you say as you quickly curl back up to him again. You can feel him chuckle. A third kiss.

“I will. Now try and go to sleep.”

“I’ll try.” You said, sniffling.

“Will it help if I read to you?” He said, apprehensively. You pulled away, slightly surprised at his suggestion. “I know it is sometimes comforting to hear someone read.” He said, pulling his gaze away from you. He shifted slightly, and you could tell he was worried it was a stupid suggestion. You smiled at him.

“Would you? Please?” You pleaded, quietly. His eyes were filled with happiness as he turned back to look at you. A small smile grew on his face.

“Of course. What would you like me to read?” He said as he slowly pulled the blanket off of his lower body. He stretched his arms above his head, his bones cracking softly. He turned back at you, running his hand over your hip.

“Whichever book catches your eye first.” You command. He gets up from the bed, leaving the room to go to the bookshelf across the hall. You wrap yourself up in the blanket, stealing all of his warmth, engulfing yourself in his scent of pine and leather. You felt comfortable, and reassured. You knew the feeling would only last so long, as he was leaving for New York soon. However, you decided to let the feeling linger for as long as it could. You could hear him muttering to himself as he fumbled with the books. Your heart grew, knowing he was going through this much trouble to make you feel better. You have never felt luckier, more loved than you did right now. He turned around, padding back to the bedroom. He appeared in the doorway again with your favorite novel in hand. Your eyes widened, then a smile grew on your face. “That one caught your eye first?” You ask, knowing he most likely seeked it out.

“It is your favorite. So yes.” He crawled into bed, his back leaning up against the headboard. You wrapped your hands around his bicep, snuggling up to him happily. He held the book in his lap, the words leaving his lips softly. You nearly melted onto his side, any sense of worry or fear washing away. His low voice found its way to your ears, filling your mind with thoughts of safety. You wanted to cherish this moment forever. You closed your eyes, focusing only on the story he read to you. Before you knew it, you were asleep. Fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend is sad? Give her fluff. That makes her un-sad.


End file.
